A Beautiful Mind
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang namja dengan gayanya yang sangat culun dan tidak disukai oleh sekelilingnya namun ada satu hal yang disembunyikannya, sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya / Please RnR /Sequel Switching Time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M (untuk setiap adegan penyiksaannya)**

**Genre : CRIME & MISTERY *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o A Beautiful Mind o0o ~**

**.**

Malam hari itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi seorang namja tinggi yang kini tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Langkah santainya membawanya ke sebuah ruang rawat namja tua tengah sekarat dengan bantuan alat-alat yang berbunyi, alat yang menjadi kehidupannya.

Dengan senyum terkembang di wajah namja tinggi dengan pakaian seperti dokter perlahan-lahan dirinya mendekati namja tua yang tengah menunggu di jemput oleh sang malaikat mautnya.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya kau dan seluruh keluargamu tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini tapi karena anak kesayanganmu yang telah mencari gara-gara dengannya maka kalian semua tidak akan pernah di biarkan hidup tenang selamanya" bisik namja tinggi itu di telinga namja tua yang mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

Namja tinggi itu mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi tegak kembali dan mulai mengambil sesuatu di saku baju yang di pakainya. Sebuah botol kecil bening dengan label bertuliskan Potassium chloride di bukanya tutup botol bening tersebut dan di masukkannya sebuah suntikan ke dalam botol bening memasukkan cairan yang berada di dalamnya. Melihat cairannya memenuhi suntikan yang di pegangnya, namja tinggi itu menyuntikkan jarum suntiknya ke infusan yang dipasang di tangan namja tua itu.

Memasukkan perlahan-lahan cairan tak berwarna ke dalam tubuh namja tua yang tengah terbaring. begitu melihat seluruh cairan suntikannya berada di dalam tubuh namja tua itu, tugasnya sudah selesai tinggal menunggu reaksi yang di keluarkannya. Dibalikkannya tubuh tingginya ke arah pintu namun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu putih tulang namja tinggi itu sedikit memberikan kata-kata terakhir untuk sang namja tua "Good Night, Ahjussi" dan menghilanglah sang namja dari balik pintu meninggalkan namja tua yang sedang tersengal-sengal meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

**.**

**.**

Namja tinggi itu berjalan dengan santainya sambil melepas baju dokternya dan membuang baju tersebut beserta kacamata besarnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal di sepanjang koridor tempatnya berjalan selalu di lewati dokter dan suster yang berlarian dengan wajah gelisahnya.

Diambilnya handphone touchscreennya dan mulai mengetikan sebuah massage kepada hyungnya yang telah memberikan tugas mudah semacam ini.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

Massage tersebut terkirim.

Tak lama Namja tinggi itu langsung tersenyum senang melihat balasan dari hyungnya.

**Kerja bagus Max, Sekarang kau cepat kesini kita bersenang-senang malam ini.**

"Baiklah hyung aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku" gumamnya yang masih menampilkan senyuman misteriusnya sambil menuju mobil Audi A6 hitam miliknya dan mulai menjalankannya ke tempat tujuan begitu sang pemilik memasukinya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di sebuah gang sempit terdapat dua namja cantik dan imut yang menggenakan hoodie hitam tengah mengawasi rumah mewah di hadapannya.

"Hyung kapan kita bergerak? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin melepaskan peluru indahnya" ujar namja yang sangat imut tengah tak sabaran.

Sedangkan temannya yang dipanggil hyung hanya menganggapi dengan senyuman sambil berkutat dengan handphone applenya.

**Max sudah kau handle semuanya?**

Tak lama handphonenya menerima massage dari seseorang yang di panggil Max.

**Semuanya sudah ku handle hyung, tunggu saja**

Melihat massage tersebut, senyuman mengerikan terpampang di wajah cantik namja tersebut. hingga sesuatu seperti asap terlihat di balik pagar tinggi rumah mewah itu. Sang namja cantik berkata "Xiah it's show time" mereka berdua pun menggenakan masker hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan dimulailah rencana mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TING TONG.. TING TONG..**

**TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**

Suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru menghampiri pintu rumah mewah milik majikannya. "Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Lagian kenapa para bodygard dan keamanan itu membiarkan seorang tamu datang malam-malam begini" keluh pelayan rumah itu.

**KRIET**

Suara derit pintu tua rumah mewah itu terbuka menampilkan dua orang yang memakai masker hitam berdiri dihadapan pelayan itu dan langsung saja ..

**DOR**

Suara tembakan yang di tembak dari salah satu namja yang dihadapannya, membuat peluru kini bersarang di kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat mulai menuruni dahinya melewati kedua matanya dan melewati hidung mancungnya hingga

**BRUGH**

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang dengan kedua mata yang menatap langit-langit rumah mewah itu. Setelah membereskan serangga kecil terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga mewah tak jauh dari pintu utama rumah mewah itu.

Tampaklah seorang yeoja paruh baya namun masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Omo apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" begitulah yang terdengar dari mulut yeoja tersebut dengan nada takut setelah melihat dua namja misterius memasuki rumahnya serta tubuh pelayannya yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan hiasan sebuah lubang di kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan berbau karat.

**TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**

Derap kaki dua namja misterius bergema di rumah mewah itu menghampiri yeoja paruh baya yang kini memundurkan tubuhnya begitu dua namja itu maju ke arahnya. Selangkah maju selangkah mundur itulah yang dilakukan oleh ketiganya hingga akhirnya salah satu dari dua namja misterius itu bergerak cepat memukul tengkuk yeoja paruh baya. Membuatnya kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Xiah cepat kau cari target kita" ucap salah satu dari dua namja misterius tersebut.

"Siip.. hyung urus yang ini ya" dilemparkannya tubuh yeoja paruh baya yang tadi ditangkapnya.

**BRUGH**

Tertangkapnya tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu di salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan namja yang satunya mencari buruannya.

**.**

**.**

"Engghhh" suara leguhan yang berasal dari yeoja cantik yang dalam keadaan kedua tangannya terikat.

"Kau sudah sadar nona Hwang" suara seorang namja membangunkan kesadaran yeoja cantik yang tengah meloadingkan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Yeoja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya, ini masih di rumahnya tapi kenapa dirinya bisa tidak bisa bergerak? Setaunya tadi dirinya berada di kamar dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap ketika bangun kenapa dirinya berada dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini "Kalian siapa?" tanya yeoja cantik kepada kedua namja misterius yang ada dihadapanya saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingat kepadaku, nona Hwang?" tanya salah satu namja misterius yang kini berada di sebelah kanannya. Yeoja cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Melihat reaksi yang jauh dari perkiraan namja misterius itu pun membuka maskernya dan memperlihatkan dirinya kepada yeoja cantik yang kini terlihat kebingungan "Kau siapa?".

Namja misterius yang ternyata mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti "Aku? Kau masih tidak tahu aku? Baiklah nona Hwang akan kuberitahu padamu, aku adalah Kim Jaejoong anak baru di sekolahmu dan anak yang berusaha kau culik, Apa kau sudah ingat nona Hwang?".

Yeoja cantik itu membulatkan matanya "Kau Kim Jaejoong? Ani-aniya kau pasti bukan dia? Kau si culun? Jangan membuatku tertawa".

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahunya "Whatever kau mau percaya atau tidak aku tidak perduli karena kau tahu kau akan segera menyusul seseorang, Xiah~ bawa kemari dirinya" panggil namja cantik itu dan memanggil temannya yang ternyata tadi pergi dari ruangan itu saat mereka berdua berbicara. Kini terlihatlah seorang namja misterius dengan masker hitamnya membawa seorang yeoja tua serta jangan lupakan sebuah pistol jenis SIGP250 berada di samping pelipis yeoja tua itu.

"Ahjumma lepaskan dia, kumohon dia tidak bersalah" yeoja cantik itu memohon kepada namja cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

Namja cantik itu terus berpikir dan memperliatkan senyumannya "Hmm setelah kupikir-pikir aku akan melepaskannya" begitu berbicara seperti itu namja cantik itu tiba-tiba melemparkan pisau lipatnya.

**JLEB**

Sebuah pisau kecil kini tengah bersarang di dada yeoja tua itu dan tubuhnya terjatuh bagaikan sebuah pohon yang di tebang. "ANDWAE !" sebuah teriakan berasal dari yeoja cantik yang tengah menangisi orang yang selama ini merawat dirinya dari kecil.

Dua namja itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat yeoja cantik itu menangis meraung-raung. Namun, salah satu namja itu segera menjambak rambut yeoja cantik itu "Itu baru awalnya saja karena aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu nona Hwang".

**TAP.. TAP..TAP**

Suara derap kaki memasuki ruang tamu itu dan terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi dengan seorang yeoja cantik separuh baya berada di sampingnya. Sebuah pisau kecil berada di leher yeoja paruh baya itu sambil mendekati namja cantik yang tengah berhadapan dengan yeoja cantik yang kini semakin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang tengah dilihtanya, ummanya yang sedang terancam dibunuh oleh ketiga namja gila.

"Nah Max cepat ikat yeoja itu di dinding" titah namja cantik itu kepada namja tinggi yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Siip hyung" ucapnya senang begitu mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya itu. Dengan segera melakukan apa yang di suruh hyungnya, mengikat kedua tangan yeoja paruh baya itu di dinding dan membekap mulut yeoja itu.

"Nah hyung sudah" seru namja tinggi itu senang.

Namja cantik itu kembali menjambak rambut yeoja cantik di hadapannya dan mulai berbisik "Kau dan keluargamu akan segera menyusul Ahjumma itu".

Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng dan mulai memohon "Jebal.. hiks.. Jebal lepaskan kami, aku akan melakukan apapun padamu".

"Jinja?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk "Benar aku akan melakukan apapun tapi kumohon lepaskan kami"

"Baiklah" ucap namja cantik itu dan tiba-tiba mengarahkan pistol FN-FNP45 yang dari belakang pinggangnya ke kepala yeoja cantik yang bernama Tiffany Hwang. Yeoja cantik itu menutup matanya melihat pistol yang terarah di kepalanya.

Pasrah. Itulah yang dirasakan yeoja cantik itu. Tapi "HUAHAHAHAHA" suara gelak tawa bergema di ruangan yang berasal dari namja cantik di hadapannya.

Yeoja cantik itu membuka matanya dan melihat namja cantik di hadapannya tertawa senang "Kau tahu wajah pasrahmu itu membuatku tidak berniat membunuhmu, kau akan kulepaskan" ucap namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Jinja?" pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari mulut mungil seorang Tiffany Hwang.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, kembali menjambak rambut panjang yeoja cantik dan menyuruhnya berdiri di hadapan ummanya "Aku akan melepaskanmu tapi ada gantinya, aku ingin kau menembak ummamu dengan tanganmu sendiri" ucapnya sambil meletakkan pistolnya ke tangan yeoja cantik yang sudah terlepas ikatannya.

"Jebal.. Oppa Jebal andwae aku tidak bisa melakukannya" yeoja cantik itu menggeleng tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Namja cantik itu pun mengambil pistol SIGP250 dari namja misterius yang dipanggil Xiah dan mengarahkannya tepat di belakang kepala yeoja cantik yang tengah gemetaran "Kau tidak punya pilihan, kau pilih dirimu yang mati atau ummamu yang mati di tanganku. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga jika kau belum menembaknya maka kepalamu yang akan berlubang sama seperti semua pembantumu" ucapnya mengancam.

"Ichi"

Tiffany mulai mengarahkan pistol FN-FNP45 ke arah ummanya dengan gemetaran sementara umma Hwang menggelangkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"Ni"

Tiffany mulai menutup matanya, tidak bisa menatap mata sang umma Hwang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"San"

**DOR ..**

**DOR ..**

**DOR ..**

**DOR ..**

**DOR ..**

Suara tembakan beruntun yang dikeluarkan oleh benda besi bermoncong itu bergema di seluruh ruangan. Sebuah senyuman menyeringai di bibir manis namja cantik yang melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya kini tubuhnya berlubang-lubang di seluruh badannya, lubang itu terus mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat berbau amis bercampur dengan bau mesiu yang ada di ruangan tersebut sungguh wangi yang sangat disukai olehnya.

**TAK**

Pistol di tangan mungil nona Hwang terjatuh dan si pemegangnya pun mulai kembali menangis. Di saat itulah namja cantik itu berbisik "Kaulah pembunuhnya, kau pembunuh ummamu sendiri" bisikkan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku pembunuh, aku yang membunuh umma" gumam yeoja cantik itu terus berulang-ulang sambil menangis.

"Max kau lepaskan ikatan yeoja itu" pinta namja cantik pada namja tinggi yang berada di samping yeoja paruh baya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

**SRET**

**SRET**

**BUGH**

Suara terjatuhnya pun sangat indah di dengarkannya, dicampur dengan suara tangisan dari nona Hwang. Namja cantik itu pun mengisyaratkan segera meninggalkan kedua Hwang itu "Max, Xiah cepat kita pergi" ucapnya dan tak lupa mengambil pistol miliknya meninggalkan kedua Hwang itu diikuti kedua temannya.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung benar kau akan pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap di rumahku saja sih hyung?" tanya seorang namja imut memandang hyungnya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin Xiah, lagian jika aku tidak pulang malam ini umma akan khawatir pada Joongie dan kau tahu Joongie akan sedih hanya karena hal itu" jelas namja cantik yang mulai berubah penampilan menjadi namja nerd dengan kacamata gedenya yang menutupi mata doe eyesnya. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya melihat perubahan yang dilakukan oleh hyung mereka.

"Nah sudah Max turunin aku disini saja, tidak usah mengantar di depan pintu" pintanya kepada namja tinggi yang sedang mengemudi.

Mobil Audi A6 milik namja tinggi itu pun berhenti di dekat pagar rumah keluarga Kim dan keluarlah namja nerd dari mobil hitam itu "Hati-hati hyung" ucap kedua namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Sang namja nerd hanya menampakkan senyum tipisnya dan mulailah dirinya memasuki rumah keluarga Kim, bersiap akan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Umma Kim. Namun, sebuah suara di pikirannya muncul.

'_Hero'_

'_Ada apa Joongie? Kau sudah bangun rupanya'_

'_Iya Hero, Joongie sudah bangun saat hero keluar dari mobil itu. Joongie khawatir sama Hero biar Joongie yang akan menghadapi umma'_

'_Joongie yakin? Nanti Joongie malah dihukum sama umma'_

'_Joongie yakin Hero, Joongie yakin umma gak akan menghukum Joongie karena itu biar Joongie yang menghadapi umma nanti Joongie bilang ke perpustakaan nasional saja karena itu sekarang Hero tutup matanya ne'_

'_Baiklah kalo itu mau Joongie, Hero turuti'_

Usai pembicaraan dengan kepribadiannya yang lain namja nerd itu pun menutup kedua matanya dan kini kepribadiannya yang dipanggil Joongie itu mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya serta memasuki rumah keluarga Kim.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan Paginya**

Pagi itu di seluruh korea baik itu di surat kabar maupun di internet tersebar berita tentang keluarga Hwang yang terbunuh, terbunuh dengan sadisnya dan hanya tersisa anaknya seorang yang kini mengalami gangguan jiwa membuatnya mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa.

Berita itu benar-benar menyebar bahkan sampai di sekolah tempat Tiffany Hwang yang menjadi berita utamanya. Seluruh penghuni sekolah baik itu murid maupun para guru membicarakan kejadian tragis itu. Sedangkan namja nerd yang kini sedang tertidur pulas akibat membaca buku tebal yang dibacanya tampak tak peduli dan malah asyik dengan dunia mimpi, tak menyadari dirinya dipandangi oleh seorang namja tampan bermata musang.

Namja tampan itu duduk di sampingnya, memandanginya lekat-lekat dan melepaskan kacamata yang kelihatan mengganggu bagi namja nerd yang tengah tertidur itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang terlihat ketika dirinya melepaskan kacamata itu.

"Kau tahu kau itu sangat cantik tanpa kacamata ini, Boo" gumam namja bermata musang itu. Namja bermata musang itu mendekati bibirnya ke arah namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu.

**CHU~**

Ciuman manis mendarat di pipi namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu dan namja bermata musang itu berbisik "Hurry up Open your eyes,Boo".

**Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**

Sebuah getaran yang berasal dari handphone namja bermata musang itu pun membuatnya segera membaca massage temannya yang memintanya untuk segera ke lapangan basket. Dengan terpaksa ditinggalkannya namja cantik itu sendirian di perpustakaan.

Tanpa disadari namja bermata musang yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan, namja cantik itu membuka mata doe eyesnya dan memandangi punggung namja tampan yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sebuah senyuman menyeringai menghiasi wajahnya dan mulai bergumam sendirian "Wah.. wah.. Joongie kelihatannya ada yang menyukaimu tuh, tapi sayang aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja".

Namja cantik itu sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk namja bermata musang yang sudah mencium pipi Joongienya tanpa seizin darinya.

Well kita lihat saja nasib namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Mianhae untuk yang meminta lanjutan "My Brother is devil" gak bisa sekarang. Mel lagi gak mood buat ngetik ceritanya padahal kemaren mel dah punya alur ceritanya tapi begitu ingin ngetik tahu-tahu ceritanya hilang dan malah muncul cerita ini.

Ini fic sequel dari Switching Time, mian jika ceritanya kurang gregetan habis disini mel ingin lebih ke arah penyiksaan mentalnya aja. Gak tahu deh nih ceritanya udah nyiksa apa belom?

Fic ini mendingan di lanjutin apa gak sih? Atau mendingan di End aja ya?

Kok mel malah banyak ngomong ya, ya sudahlah ..

**REVIEWnya dong ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M (untuk setiap adegan yang begitu deh)**

**Genre : CRIME & MISTERY *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o A Beautiful Mind o0o ~**

**.**

Siang itu di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit berkumpul kerumunan di salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan tersebut. kerumunan tersebut ibarat semut yang sedang berkumpul dengan mencari makanan begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul itu yang sedang mencari informasi mulai dari polisi dan wartawan, mencari siapa yang tega melakukan pembunuhan sadis terhadap keluarga Hwang dan hanya meninggalkan si sulung Hwang dalam keadaan mental yang terganggu mungkin akibat pembunuhan yang terjadi.

Diantara kerumunan itu terlihat sebuah mobil dengan sirene di atasnya, menunjukkan mobil tersebut adalah sebuah mobil polisi. Ketika mobil itu memasuki gerbang keluarga Hwang, para kerumunan yang seperti semut itu langsung menghampiri mobil yang saat ini berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama keluarga Hwang.

Beberapa polisi yang awalnya menghadang para wartawan di depan pintu masuk bersiap membukakan pintu mobil beserta memberikan jalan bagi sang atasan. Begitu semuanya sudah terkendali sang atasan keluar, tampaklah seseorang namja tampan dan tegas dengan kacamata hitamnya bertengger di batang hidungnya mulai berjalan di antara kerumunan wartawan.

Berbagai pertanyaan dikeluarkan oleh para wartawan yang masih mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki jenjangnya. Ia sang atasan masih tidak menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan hingga sebuah pertanyaan salah satu wartawan dapat memberhentikannya.

"Inspektur Choi, saya wartawan dari KBS apakah benar pembunuhan ini sama dengan pembunuhan yang selama ini terjadi di jepang yang sering dilakukan oleh kelompok Benecia? Apakah keluarga Hwang mempunyai masalah atau hubungan dengan kelompok Benecia? Tolong anda jawab pertanyaan saya."

Atasan yang mendengar pertanyaan wartawan yang bisa diartikan benar itu, dengan pasti sang atasan bukannya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari wartawan itu dirinya malah memberikan senyuman indahnya kepada para wartawan yang mengerubungi dirinya "Maaf kasus ini masih akan diselidiki lagi dan kami pihak kepolisian tidak ingin menuduh salah satu pihak jadi kami mohon kepada para wartawan yang ada disini, tolong jangan membuat berita yang belum pasti benar nanti kami akan memberikan kami akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan kalian semua terutama anda" Jelasnya masih mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, meneruskan langkah kakinya ke rumah keluarga Hwang. Sedangkan wartawan yang barusan memberikan pertanyaan kini malah mendengus, memberikan sedikit senyum tipisnya dan mulai memencet sebuah nomor kontak untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseoyo"

"Hero ini aku Ji Fan"

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Yah begitulah masih datar-datar saja tapi sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan si inspektur Prince"

"Jinja?"

"Hmm"

"Benarkan yang aku bilang Ji Fan? bahwa kau akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik jika kau ke korea, nah sekarang jika kau tertarik dengannya mulailah mendekatinya dan berikan aku informasi jika inspektur princemu itu menemukan sesuatu tentangku"

"Siip Hero"

Telepon itu terputus, sang penelepon memberikan sebuah senyuman dinginnya namun masih terlihat indah begitu mendengar apa yang di perintahkan oleh sepupunya itu, sebuah perintah yang sangat menyenangkan baginya karena dirinya mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru begitu pulang ke korea dan langsung di berikan tugas seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah atap sekolah**

Sebuah namja nerd tengah tersenyum mengingat apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sepupunya yang baru kembali dari China. Namja nerd itu memandangi langit biru laut yang memancarkan betapa cerahnya siang hari itu di balik kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak minus tersebut.

"Joongie" panggil sebuah suara lumba-lumba yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja nerd itu enggan menengok ke arah salah satu temannya yang pasti akan segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dan benar saja namja imut itu duduk di sampingnya beserta namja tinggi yang ikutan duduk di bagian sampingnya yang lain.

"Lho hyung keluar lagi, Kasihan Joongie tidur mulu" komentar yang diberikan namja tinggi begitu duduk dan melihat namja nerd yang tengah memperlihatkan tampang senangnya. Keheningan yang di dapat oleh namja tinggi bukan sebuah jawaban yang di terimanya.

"Hyung"

"Waeyo Xiah?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa hyung senang seperti itu? Apakah hyung mendapatkan mangsa baru?"

Namja nerd itu pun menengok ke arah namja imut "Memangnya terlihat ya?"

"Ya terlihatlah hyung, siapa pun yang melihat hyung seperti sekarang ini pasti mengetahui bahwa hyung baru mendapatkan mangsa baru, siapa mangsa itu hyung?" ujar namja tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Bukan aku yang mendapatkan mangsa baru melainkan Ji Fan yang mendapatkannya"

"Ji Fan? Bukannya dia ada di China, hyung?" tanya keduanya kompak.

Namja nerd itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia kembali ke korea aku menugaskannya untuk mencari info tentang kasus keluarga Hwang yang sepertinya sudah di curigai oleh salah satu inspektur kepolisian korea dan Ji Fan malah tertarik kepadanya" jawab namja nerd itu santai.

Mendengar sepupu hyungnya itu kembali kedua namja itu ikut tersenyum memikirkan cara apa yang akan dilakukan Ji Fan dalam mendapatkan mainan barunya. Namja nerd itu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri pagar besi tinggi yang menjulang ke atas agar tidak ada yang bisa melompat dari atap sekolah yang terkenal di seoul itu.

Namja nerd itu memandang seseorang yang sedang berjalan di kerubungi oleh yeoja dan mungkin uke yang ada di sekolah terkenal itu. Seseorang yang berparas tampan dengan mata musangnya membuatnya semakin terlihat manly dan jangan lupakan posisinya yang sangat berpengaruh bagi ekskul basket sekolah. Sebuah lengkungan tipis kembali menghiasi wajah cantik yang tertutupi kacamata besarnya. "Max aku ingin kau mencari tahu segala hal tentang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho" ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh namja tinggi yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Siip Hyung, memang apa yang dilakukannya? Tumben hyung tertarik dengan namja baik-baik sepertinya" pertanyaan yang keluar dari teman imutnya.

"Kalian tahu dia sudah berani-beraninya mencium pipi Joongie diam-diam ketika Joongie tertidur di perpustakaan dan sepertinya dia menyukai Joongie, aku tidak akan membiarkannya, yah mungkin saat ini akan kubiarkan dia lolos tapi nanti aku bisa memainkannya" jawabnya sedikit senang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada namja yang tengah ditatapnya.

"Terserah hyung saja toh nanti kita juga akan ikut bermain bersama-sama. Oh iya hyung nanti malam jadi kita bermain-main?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Max, Umma mulai curiga aku keluar lagi dia memberi peraturan pada Joongie untuk tidak keluar sendirian dan harus ada yang menemani" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya "hhffftt.. kadang aku kasihan sama Joongie yang kesepian tidak ada yang menemaninya".

Kedua namja yang mendengar curhatan hyungnya atas kepribadiaan yang satunya lagi membuat mereka sedikit kasihan. Mereka sudah berteman dengan namja nerd yang memiliki dua kepribadian itu dari kecil bahkan mereka tahu penyebab munculnya kepribadiaan yang bernama Hero bukan mereka saja yang tahu keluarga namja nerd yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Jaejoong saja juga mengetahuinya dan berkali-kali keluarga Kim selalu membawa Jaejoong ke Psikolog.

Awalnya sih mereka mengira kepribadian Hero sudah menghilang tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kepribadiaan Hero bukannya hilang hanya berpura-pura menghilang dan yang hanya mengetahuinya hanya segelintir orang yang cukup di percaya oleh Hero untuk menampakkan dirinya di depan mereka salah satunya mereka berdua dan sepupu dekatnya Jaejoong yang biasa dipanggil Hero dengan sebutan Ji Fan.

Ketika ingin menghibur Hero tentang Jaejoong sebuah bel yang menandakan istirahat telah usai membuat mereka harus mengakhiri pembicaraan dan Hero berganti kepribadiaan yang sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana investigasinya, Hae?".

Seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi dan trendi yang tengah memeriksa ruangan tempat terjadinya pembunuhan keluarga Hwang harus terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari atasannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rekan kerjanya, Choi Siwon yang baru saja datang tentu dengan segala pesonanya.

"Seperti yang sudah dilaporkan sebelumnya tidak ada petunjuk apapun tentang pelakunya hanya saja ada yang kupikirkan tentang pisau lipat yang menusuk langsung jantung kepala pelayan, pisau itu sama dengan yang biasa dipakai oleh kelompok benecia dalam melakukan pembunuhan tapi yang kubingungkan kenapa kelompok itu terang-terangan melakukan hal ini di Korea? Apakah ada seseorang yang berusaha membuat kita jadi berpikiran kalau ini perbuatan kelompok itu? Tapi untuk apa?" jelas namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae.

Atasan yang mendengar penjelasan rekannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah Hae tapi yang pasti kita tidak boleh menuduh kelompok itu dulu, ingat kelompok itu dilindungi oleh pemerintah Jepang dan kita tak ingin menyulut api dengan negara tetangga hanya karena kita menduga yang belum benar".

"Ne Arasseo hyung, oh iya kenapa mukamu seperti itu?".

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan rekannya "Maksudnya seperti apa Hae?".

"Yah seperti seseorang yang kesal tapi senang memangnya sebelum kemari ada apa?"

"Kau memang selalu mengerti aku, Hae. Tadi aku hanya sedikit terkesan sekaligus kesal dengan salah satu pertanyaan wartawan setelah aku memasuki tempat ini".

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakannya?"

"Dia bertanya tentang kemajuan investigasi kita dan juga analisisnya yang menanyakan tentang kesamaan pembunuhan yang terjadi di tempat ini dengan yang ada di jepang, aku terkesan dia bisa menganalisisnya tapi yang kubingungkan kenapa dia bisa tahu kesamaan itu padahal kita belum memberikan pernyataan ataupun foto senjata yang digunakan kepada wartawan apalagi dia dengan seenaknya menyebutkan nama kelompok Benecia di hadapan yang lainnya yang bisa membuat pihak Jepang salah paham jika mereka mendengarnya".

"Memangnya siapa nama wartawan itu dan dia berasal dari televisi apa?"

Siwon menepuk dahinya mengingat kecerobohannya yang tidak menanyakan nama wartawan yang bertanya tadi saking banyaknya wartawan yang mengerubungi dirinya "Aku tidak tahu namanya, Hae".

"Aiisssh tumben sekali kau ceroboh seperti ini, Hyung" desis Donghae mendengar kecerobohan atasannya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan semua murid bergegas keluar dari kelasnya, begitu juga dengan namja nerd yang sedang berlari-lari di lorong bermaksud menghampiri namja tampan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada "Yunho ssi" panggilnya namun sepertinya tak di dengar oleh namja tersebut. namja nerd itu kembali berlari untuk mengembalikan seragam milik namja itu yang kemarin di pinjamkannya. Ketika ingin sampai di hadapan namja tampan itu, entah kenapa kakinya merasa di selengkat.

**BRUK**

Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dingin sekolah terkenal itu beberapa orang tertawa melihat dirinya terjatuh. Dengan sedikit rasa malu yang menyergapnya, namja nerd yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mulai berdiri berusaha mengambil kantong kertas yang berisi seragam yang telah dicuci bersih tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ketika ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba saja seragam beserta tangannya yang sudah menyentuh seragam itu di injak oleh kaki namja yang sepertinya di sengaja.

"Aaakkhh Itaaii" pekik namja nerd kesakitan.

Sedangkan yang menginjaknya entah kenapa malah berpura-pura tak mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari Jaejoong dan malah lebih menginjaknya membuat namja nerd itu kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Hyun seung jangan menginjak kakinya seperti itu, lepaskan kakimu dari tangannya" tegur sebuah suara bass yang berada dibelakang tubuh namja yang tengah asyik menikmati menginjak kaki namja nerd yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan kesakitannya. Namja yang bernama Hyun Seung itu membalikkan badannya dan terlihat namja bermata musang yang berkilat marah.

"Yu-Yunho" ucap Hyun seung gugup melihat kilatan marah yang terpancar dari namja yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Lepaskan kakimu dari tangannya, Hyun Seung" ucapnya marah dan tegas. Mendengar nada marah dan tatapannya mata musangnya membuat siapapun akan takut. Dengan enggan kaki Hyun Seung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung membantu Jaejoong berdiri dengan seragam kotor yang ada ditangannya tentu jangan lupakan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh airmata. Dengan lembut diusapkannya tangannya ke pipi tembem namja nerd itu dan mulai menenangkannya "Sssttt Joongie Gweanchana aku ada disini" ucapnya lembut "Kalian semua pergi dari sini! " titahnya kepada yang ada disana. Tentu semuanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang Jung Yunho karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho marah seperti itu hanya demi seorang namja nerd.

Sepanjang lorong itu kini sepi, meninggalkan dua namja itu berduaan saja di lorong itu. Sang namja nerd alias Kim Jaejoong mulai tenangan. Setelah tenangan namja nerd itu menyodorkan seragam yang sudah kotor ke dada bidang namja yang ada dihadapannya. "I-ini seragam yang waktu itu Yu-Yunho ssi meminjamkannya padaku, mian karena seragamnya kotor padahal sudah kucuci bersih, Mianhae Yunho ssi" ucapnya sedikit tergagap.

Sang namja tampan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap gugup yang sering sekali dilakukan oleh namja nerd yang sebenarnya cantik itu. Diambilnya seragam yang disodorkan namja nerd yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, "Kau tidak usah meminta maaf karena aku tahu bukan kau yang membuatnya menjadi kotor dan kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi."

"Ta-tapi"

Yunho memberikan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat siapapun luluh kepadanya begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung berwajah merah padam dan seketika itu menundukkan kepalanya agar sang namja yang menjadi salah satu Prince di sekolah tidak mengetahuinya, tapi sayangnya Yunho sudah mengetahuinya. "Kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi panggil aku dengan Yunnie saja."

Merasa tidak bisa membantah namja yang kerap kali dikerubungi oleh yeoja dan para uke di sekolahan, Jaejoong masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya menyetujuinya "Ba-baiklah Yu-Yunnie."

Yunho reflek mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong, ingin rasanya terus bersama dengannya namun setelah mengingat dirinya harus segera menemui pelatih ekskul basket, dengan terpaksa Yunho menghentikan usapan di puncak kepala Jaejoong dan perlahan-lahan menjauhkan badannya dari namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Mian sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu." Ucapnya membuat namja nerd yang masih menundukkan kepalanya harus mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata musang namja yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. "Bye.. Bye Joongie" lanjutnya yang mulai berlari meninggalkan namja nerd itu.

Awalnya namja nerd itu masih terlihat semburat merah tapi lama-lama semburat merah itu menghilang digantikan oleh senyuman -menyeringai- yang cukup mengerikan. "Bye.. Bye .. Yunnie."

Melihat punggung namja tampan sudah tak terlihat, namja nerd itu mengeluarkan handphonenya memencet nomor kontak di handphonenya.

"Yeobseoyo"

"Max aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang namja yang bernama Hyun Seung"

"Untuk apa Hyung? Dia siapa?"

Bosan mendengar pertanyaan orang yang diteleponnya, namja nerd itu menjelaskannya dengan malas "Dia hanya salah satu murid di sekolah ini tapi Karena orang itu sudah membuat Joongie menangis dan nanti malam kita akan bersenang-senang dengannya sekalian party untuk penyambutan Ji Fan."

"Loh bukannya nanti malam hyung tidak bisa keluar? Bagaimana hyung bisa keluar dari rumah?"

"Sudahlah Max hal itu tidak usah kau khawatirkan, aku bisa pergi dengan Ji Fan kau lupa dia sangat dipercaya oleh umma untuk menjagaku, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir kau tinggal menyiapkan semuanya untuk nanti malam, kau mengerti Max?"

"Arrasseo Hyung."

Telepon pun terputus dan nanti malam akan diadakan party penyambutan sepupu dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di negara yang terkenal dengan negeri sakura, gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang ke atas menunjukkan kota yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan serta pusat perekonomian itu di salah satunya menjadi tempat seorang namja yang tengah menikmati pemandangan malam kota tokyo serta sebuah teriakan yang sangat memekikkan telinga namun cukup dinikmati sebagai hiburannya yang bisa dibilang aneh.

"AAAKKKHH" pekikan kesakitan yang berasal dari seorang namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia dengan tangan yang di julurkan di meja hadapannya lengkap dengan sembilan jari tangannya yang terbuka dan meja tersebut kini penuh dengan cucuran cairan merah pekat serta sebuah onggokan daging di dekatnya. Di depan namja yang tengah meringis kesakitan berdiri seorang namja bertampang dingin dengan pisau dapur yang lumayan besar untuk memotong daging di tangan kanannya.

Tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun namja dingin yang memegang pisau kembali memotong salah satu jari milik namja yang sudah kehilangan salah satu jarinya.

**TAK**

"AAAAKKKHH IIITAAAII" jeritnya kesakitan kembali cairan merah pekat mengucur memenuhi meja yang menghitam karena cairan merah yang sebelumnya memenuhi meja tersebut.

Rasa sakit dan takut bercampur menjadi satu dirasakan oleh namja yang kini memiliki delapan jari. Padahal namja tersebut tadi berniat pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di dalam kelompok Benecia tersebut tapi tangan kanan bos Benecia memanggilnya karena bosnya ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadanya. Namun, setelah dirinya menghadap pemimpin kelompok yang ditakuti di jepang itu, dirinya malah dibuat tak berdaya dengan obat bius, begitu terbangun dirinya malah duduk di bangku yang sudah di siapkan dan tangan di julurkan paksa ditaruh di atas meja.

**TAK**

Lagi rasa sakit yang sangat hebat kembali dirasakannya begitu pisau tersebut bersentuhan -memotong- jari-jari panjangnya. Rasanya sungguh tidak bisa digambarkan, dirinya hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak kesakitan di ruangan tersebut. sudah berkali-kali dirinya berteriak kesakitan ataupun memohon untuk tidak memotong jari-jarinya lagi tapi teriakan kesakitan atau memohonnya tak didengarkan oleh dua beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut.

Seandainya dirinya tidak menemui bos, seandainya dirinya langsung pulang mungkin sekarang dirinya tertidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya, seandainya dirinya tidak masuk ke kelompok yang sudah terkenal di jepang ini mungkin jari-jarinya masih utuh tidak seperti sekarang. Namja itu masih melantunkan kata seandainya di pikirannya, hingga suara sepatu dari merek terkenal bergema di ruangan yang lumayan besar mendekat ke arahnya.

**TAP ..**

**TAP ..**

**TAP ..**

Suara sepatu itu membuat namja yang tengah menatapi nasibnya mengadahkan kepalanya yang dari tadi di tundukkan untuk sedikit menutupi rasa sakit di jari-jarinya. Tampak seorang namja berumuran 20 tahun, umur yang masih muda namun tidak ada yang menyangka namja muda itu adalah bos Benecia. kelompok yang di takuti oleh pemerintah Jepang dan bahkan melindunginya entah karena apa yang pasti namja itu sangat di takuti. Namja itu dengan wajah dinginnya mulai mendekati namja yang kini hanya memiliki 5 jari dengan darah yang menghiasi lantai putih tulang di bawahnya.

Tepat di depannya, namja tersebut menodongkan pistol kesayangannya di kening kepala namja yang bergetar ketakutan "Kau hanyalah warga korea yang tinggal di Jepang dan mulai memasuki kelompok ini sekitar satu setengah tahun namun mampu mendapatkan kepercayaan dariku tapi aku tak menyangka kau membuatku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai dengan membocorkan rahasianya hingga dia pergi dari negara ini, kau tau aku sangat membenci orang yang telah membuatnya pergi dariku dan kau akan mendapatkan balasannya."

Sedikit senyuman menyeringai terlihat di wajah bos yang di takuti di Jepang "Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas tindakanmu yang membuatnya pergi dari negara ini." Usai berbicara pistol yang tadinya ada di kening namja yang tengah berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menjauhkan pistol namun sia-sia pistol tersebut mulai turun dan mocongnya memasuki lubang hangat dengan sebuah daging tak bertulang yang ada didalamnya.

Namja itu semakin bergetar ketakutan berusaha menyangkal segala yang dilontarkan oleh namja muda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Bos namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil pasalnya mulutnya tengah di sumpal oleh moncong pistol yang bisa kapan saja meledakkan mulutnya, hanya isakan yang dikeluarkannya. Dan ..

**DOR**

Suara tembakan dikeluarkan dari pistol yang tengah berada di dalam mulut seorang namja. Mata namja itu melotot sempurna bagaikan sebuah benda lunak yang ingin sekali keluar dari wadahnya dan beberapa cairan merah memuncrat ke dinding serta bangku yang di dudukinya.

Secara perlahan-lahan pemilik pistol berwarna silver dengan diselingi warna hitam mulai di keluarkan dari mulut namja yang masih membuka matanya namun tak bernyawa lagi. Dibersihkannya pistol tersebut dengan lap yang diberikan oleh tangan kanannya. "Taeyang siapkan penerbangan pertama besok ke korea kita akan menjemput My Love, Ah jangan lupa beri makan ikan-ikan manisku yang kelihatannya akan senang dengan makanan barunya" ucapnya yang menyerahkan lapnya ke anak buahnya itu sambil menatap tubuh namja yang sudah tak bernyawa dan menyarungkan kembali pistolnya ke tempat penyimpanannya.

Sang tangan kanan menangkap lap yang diberikan oleh bosnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya "Siap saya laksanakan Master."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Thanks untuk yang kemarin review, follow ataupun favorit serta membaca fic ini, sungguh tak menyangka aja ternyata masih ada yang baca padahal ini tak terlalu sadis. Mian jika ini kurang dan juga jika ceritanya mirip jujur mel gak tau kalo nih mirip film, anime atau pun komik. Mel hanya terinspirasi dari dari komik jepang dan fandom sebelah aja kok. Mel gak bermaksud sama fic ini murni dari kepala mel kok.

Oh iya thanks for hibiki san yang dah kasih refrensi buat mel, mel akan berusaha terus agar bisa menulis fic dengan baik dan juga yang dah dukung mel terus.

**REVIEWnya dong ^^**


End file.
